Defining Moments
by Lizzy100
Summary: For those who are datherine (Damon/Katherine) fans, here is a look at what could have been if Katherine hadn't told him that she never loved him.
1. The Return

It was a dark night at the Salvatore boarding house in the living room, as Damon Salvatore stood in front of his and Stefan Salvatore's sire, Katherine Pierce.  
"I have one question. Answer it right and it's back to rockets and fireworks. I'll forget the last 145 years I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you. I'll forget everything and we can start over. This can be our defining moment. See, we have time. That's the beauty of eternity. I just need the truth just this once."  
"Stop. I already know the question and its answer. You've always been the one I loved the most," she replied truthfully, as she rested a gentle hand on the side of his face, looking up at him.  
He smiled and she smiled back, before they began to make out once more.  
He vamp-sped to a wall, as they made out, getting her up against a wall, her back against it.  
He began to kiss the right side of her neck.  
She let him and started taking her shirt off.  
He stopped to help her take it off, before taking his off.  
They continued to kiss again, their kisses full of passion, joy, and lust.


	2. Rose

Katherine woke up to see that she was in an unfamiliar house on a couch.  
She slowly sat up and then saw two vampires from her part; Trevor and her sire, Rose.  
"Hello again, Katerina," Trevor greeted her.  
"Trevor," she said back. "Rose."  
"Elijah will be here shortly," Rose informed.  
She knew what this all meant. They were handing her over to Elijah to be given to Klaus by Elijah. Once again, she was going to be handed over on a silver platter to Klaus. This time though, she wasn't a scared human. Instead, she was a vampire of 500 years with a price on her head.  
"Why now?" Katherine questioned. "I'm a vampire. I'm useless in the Sun and Moon curse."  
"For freedom," Rose replied.  
"We're tired of running," Trevor said.  
"Aren't we all," Katherine stated. "You just don't get it. Do you? He won't let you both live. He will kill one or both of you for helping me. You won't really be free. If there was a way to be free, don't you think I would've freed myself by now? Death is the only solution for your freedom."  
"And whose fault is that?" Rose questioned.  
"I was trying to survive. Don't make this personal, Rose."  
"Everything just has to be about you, doesn't it? Katherine Pierce; the survivor; the legend."  
By now, Rose was standing in the middle of the room, Katherine in front of her.  
"You think you know me, Rose, but you don't," Katherine replied.  
"Enough," the voice said.  
They turned around to see Elijah Mikaelson, Niklaus' elder brother, also an Original vampire, standing in the room.  
Everyone was silent and Trevor and Rose went to stand by the stairs away from him, afraid of him. Even Elijah had a habit of making others fear him.  
Elijah stood in front of the former doppelganger.  
"Katerina," he greeted.  
He gave her a small smile.  
"Elijah," she greeted.  
"What about our freedom?" Rose asked.  
Elijah turned around and was instantly in front of Trevor. Then he killed Trevor with one swing when his head fell off. Rose then cried out in sorrow of losing her friend.  
Elijah looked at Rose.  
"You are now free," he told her.  
Rose was silent.  
Elijah went to stand in front of Katherine again.  
"We should go now. We have a long journey ahead of us."  
They didn't get to leave though, because Katherine was saved when Damon staked Elijah.  
Katherine was relieved and they hugged and kissed, before going home to the boarding house.


	3. The House Guest

It was a beautiful day, as Damon sat on his couch reading John Gilbert's diary. They were trying to find out if John knew where Emily was buried, so they could find out how to permanently kill Klaus.  
Katherine leaned over the back of the couch, trying to read over his shoulder.  
"What does it say? Anything about where Emily's buried?" she asked.  
"Why are you still here?" he asked, putting the journal down and looking up at her, annoyed.  
"Maybe because you haven't forcefully removed me."  
She sat down next to him, as he continued looking through the journal.  
"I'm starving," she said a few minutes later.  
He looked at her.  
"You're the house guest. Go feed yourself."  
She silently went down into the basement to grab a bag of blood from the cooler.

When she had arrived by the cooler and had snagged a bag, she sensed something so she set the bag back down and slowly followed her senses to the cell room they had a daggered Elijah in.  
She opened the door and walked in, only to find the dagger slowly coming out because of some unseen force. The force must've seen her, because there was a stake thrown in her direction. She wasn't fast enough to avoid it so she got a stake in her chest.  
"Damon!" she yelled, knowing she needed help.  
She leaned against the rock wall, as everything went blurry, dim, and then gray.

Damon rushed in to see the scene.  
"Katherine!"  
He left and then, a moment later, came back into the room with a fire machine. He then pointed it where something was making the dagger slowly come out.  
A moment later, it stopped, the dagger still deeply in Elijah's chest.  
Damon set in the machine down and then was instantly at his sire's side.  
He pulled the stake out and then gently pulled her into his arms and carried her out of there.  
As he passed the cooler, he grabbed her a bag of blood.

A few minutes later, he had lying on her back on his bed.  
He sat down on her bedside and looked down at her, waiting for her to come to, blood bag on the end table.

When she woke up, he gave her the blood bag, in which she drank.

Later that night, he was sitting up in bed in his own room, when she walked in.  
"You know, there's one thing I just can't figure out. John said he was the only one who knew that Emily was a witch." He looked at her, as she sat next to him. "I know you didn't turn her in."  
She looked at him.  
"She was a lose end. I like mine tied," she replied, before adding, "You were very rough today," as she inched towards him.  
"I like this Damon."  
They were inches from kissing.  
Damon put the book down.  
A moment later, they were kissing.


	4. The Last Day

It was a dark night, as Katherine walked into the boarding house. And when she did, she saw Damon in the hallway, stagger and then use a hand to put on the hallway table to keep his balance.  
She was instantly at his side.  
"Are you okay, Damon?" she asked, worried.  
He rolled up his sleeve with his free hand to reveal something on his arm.  
She looked at it.  
"What is that?" she questioned.  
"A werewolf bite. Tyler Lockwood bit me after I saved him from being sacrificed in Klaus' ritual. I was taking him to the Lockwood cellar so he could lock himself off," he explained.  
Fear for his life went through her. No one knew the cure. She loved Damon. She didn't want him to die. She wouldn't tell him, but she knew someone who may know the cure. She was scared of him, so she'd get Stefan to find the cure, instead. This creature who she figured knew the cure was her enemy of 500 years; Klaus.


	5. As I Lay Dying

It was a dark night as Damon staggered through the Mystic Falls streets, very warm and sweating, not exactly himself.

Meanwhile, Katherine was out looking for her elder childe, having found that he was MIA.

Once she found him, he began to hallucinate and pinned her to a pole, her back up against it.  
"I chose you, Katherine."  
When he went for the side of her neck, she knew what he was hallucinating.

*Flashback-1864*

It was a dark night in the Mystic Falls woods, as Katherine stood with her back up against a tree, human Damon in front of her.  
She used a fingernail to make a cut on her left collar bone.  
"If you want it, take it," she instructed, teaching him something she had always done as long as she had been a vampire; take whatever you want, no matter the cost to others.  
He bent towards the cut.  
"I choose you, Katherine."  
She smiled.  
*end of flashback*

She rested gentle but firm hands on either side of his head, making him stop, keeping him from biting her and making him look at her.  
"You're hallucinating, Damon; stop," she said gently.  
"Katherine?" he said, looking at her, realizing he had almost bitten her in the present, when he had hallucinated.  
"I'm here. It's okay. You didn't hurt me," she assured him.  
He let her go and stepped back, which turned into a stagger.  
When he began to lose his balance from sudden weakness, she was instantly beside him and put an arm around him to help him. She then used her body weight to keep him on his feet.  
"Let's go home," she stated.

Half an hour later, he lay in bed with his sire wetting his face down with a cool, wet, wash cloth. He was very pale and weak.  
As she sat beside him on his bed, she felt helpless. She was helpless next to him. She was his sire and girlfriend. She was supposed to protect or at least save him, but all she could do was watch him slowly and painfully die. Her only hope was for Stefan to get the cure and bring it in time.  
"You should go. I could hurt you," he whispered.  
"You won't. I'm here until the very end."  
"I love you," he replied in susurration, thinking this may be the last time he'd get to say it.  
"I love you, too."  
She bent down and kissed him, before pulling away.  
He closed his eyes.  
"Thank...you," he managed to whisper.  
A moment later, Klaus walked in with a vial of blood in hand.  
She sensed a presence, so she turned to look and was surprised that he was there with the cure, instead of Stefan.  
"I hate to interrupt dear Katerina, but here you go," he said, walking over to her.  
She took it from him.  
"Where's Stefan?" she questioned.  
"Oh, he's paying for this; bringing out his inner demons. See you around, Katerina," he replied, before vanishing.  
She turned back to Damon and uncorked the vial, before putting it to his lips, making the blood go down his throat.

Half an hour later he came to, cured, and she told him what he had missed. Now it was time to get Stefan back on track.


	6. Homecoming

It was a dark night at the Mystic Falls high school. Everyone was ready to take down Klaus. But then Katherine found out that if Damon tried to permanently killed Klaus or succeeded, then Klaus' hybrids would finish off Damon. So, she had a heart with heart with Stefan, telling him to "care enough to save Damon's life."

When it came to that point, Damon didn't succeed, because Stefan stopped him, saving both Klaus and Damon. And for that, Klaus released him from his compulsion. Stefan was free, humanity switched back on.


	7. The New Deal

Katherine woke up later that night, having gotten her neck snapped, feeling as if she had been vervained. She felt weak and realized that she was tied to a post in an old barn. She saw that Stefan was there with a dagger in one hand and his phone in the other, which meant that he had done this to her.  
"What are you doing, Stefan?" she weakly asked him.  
"Klaus is being stubborn, so I'm going to make him see it my way. He wants you alive. Otherwise, he would've killed you when he had the chance. You're leverage."  
She knew what he was getting at. Klaus didn't want to hand his family coffins over, so Stefan was resorting to drastic measures. If Klaus didn't hand them over or make the deal to do so, Stefan would kill her; his own sire. Once again, her life was hanging in the balance.  
She watched, as he called someone, over-hearing both sides, because of her vampire hearing.  
"Where are you?" Klaus asked.  
"I'll give you a hint. I'm in the middle of nowhere with Katherine. Now, I want you to hand over those coffins," he replied, as he walked over to his sire.  
"Why should I?"  
"Because if you don't, Katherine won't live to see tomorrow."  
Careful to not let the blade or dagger touch him, he stabbed her in the chest.  
"What did you do?" Klaus asked, hearing Katerina in pain.  
"I stabbed her in the chest. Sure, that won't kill her alone, but dip werewolf poison in a dagger and it's just as effective as a werewolf bite. Or move it closer and it'll go right through her heart."  
"No," she said weakly, knowing she was dying.  
"You wouldn't kill your sire," Klaus said.  
"You wanna bet?" Stefan replied.  
"I know my brother better than anyone and right now, I don't know how far he's willing to go. So when he tells you to blink, I say you blink," Damon said.  
"Do we have a deal or not?" Stefan asked.  
"Yes; we have a deal," Klaus replied.  
"Good. You'll find her in the barn. I'll leave the cure here," Stefan informed them, before hanging up.  
Stefan pulled the dagger out and then left the cure on a stack of hay by the door, before vanishing.

Damon arrived in the barn to see Katherine tied to a post, out cold, head down and pale, a vial of the cure not far away.  
He was instantly in front of her.  
He gently rested a hand between her shoulder blades and used his free hand to snap the ropes. He then caught her, arm under her head, hand between her shoulder blades, holding her up. He then gently layed her down on the ground on her back to retrieve the vial.  
He knelt at her side when he had the cure in hand, and put it to her lips, making the blood go down her throat to save her life.  
When it was finished, he gently picked her up in his arms and then vanished for home.


	8. Dangerous Liaisons

It was a dark night, as Katherine started to drive through the Mystic Grille's parking lot to leave for home.  
Suddenly, she heard something from the top of her SUV's roof, so she parked it where she had it and got out to investigate.  
She turned around, only to be face-to-face with a peeved off Original vampire of 1,000 years. She knew she was peeved, because Katherine had literally stabbed her with a dagger.  
"Drive much?" the blond greeted.  
"That's funny, considering that you're the one who jumped on my SUV, Rebekah. You know, you may be old but you really need to learn how to let go of those grudges of yours. It doesn't do your looks any good," Katherine replied.  
"You really don't know when to stop talking, do you?"  
"Nope," she told Rebekah.  
A moment later, they were fighting. It didn't last long enough though, since Rebekah had 500 more years on her.  
Rebekah pinned her against the SUV, hand tightly around her throat.  
"Goodbye, Katherine," she said.  
"Now, now; let's play nice. Let her go," the new voice intervened.  
"Why does he always bend over backwards for you?" Rebekah said to her, before letting her go and facing Damon.  
"The cavalry arrives. How poetic."  
A moment later, Rebekah vanished.


	9. All My Children

It was a beautiful night, as Damon and Katherine arrived at the Mikaelson ball they had been invited to. Klaus' and his four siblings' mother Esther, was hosting it. It was an elegant ball with fancy dresses and all the guys were wearing tuxes.  
Esther claimed that she wanted to reunited her family and that she was proud of her children, but Klaus and Elijah didn't believe it, though they didn't tell her that.  
Throughout the ball, Damon and Katherine had a time of their life, dancing together. For once, they were able to dance at a ball. They had never dance together at a ball before now, because of how past events had gone. She had been absent for 145 years of his life. This was their moment to shine, as they danced.


	10. The Killer

It was a beautiful day, as Connor walked through the tunnels to get away, before being found. He knew that he had peeved off a 500 year old vampiress. He didn't want her to find him. He had messed with and threatened those she cared about. She was beyond peeved. And anyone who knew the legend of Katherine Pierce, knew to hide tail and run if she was peeved off.

When she found him, she arrived in front of him, vamped out.  
"Stay away from my family," she warned in an angry tone, before biting into the side of his neck, killing him, not knowing the consequences of killing one of The Five.


	11. We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes

It was a dark night, as Katherine stood on the Whickery bridge, being influenced to kill herself. All day, she had been hallucinating her parents and telling her to do it.  
She took her Daylight bracelet made out of Lapis Lazuli that let her walk in the sun, and let it drop on the bridge. She then waited for the sun to come up. And when it did, it burned her skin, but she didn't make a sound.  
As her vision went almost black, she sensed Damon. Then everything went black for her.  
Damon was instantly there and caught her from hitting the ground. He then put her bracelet back on and gently picked her up in his arms, heading home.  
As he headed home, her burnt skin healed, which meant that she'd be okay.


	12. Down The Rabbit Hole

It was a beautiful day, as Damon stood in the cave with vervain ropes tied around his wrists, binding his hands together, one rope around his neck. One of The Five had a hold of the other end of the rope, standing a distance away. Just like everyone else, the guy wanted the cure. The cave had a tomb; Silas' tomb, where the cure was located at.  
"You clearly don't know my friends," Damon said, hearing some rocks as someone got ready to enter. Then when he saw Rebekah he added, "or my enemies."  
Damon pulled on the rope until he had all of the rope in hand, and with a little more effort, he managed to get free from the vervained ropes. The freedom was short lived though, because when Rebekah was down with arrows in her back, he was tied against a wooden post by his throat with something that was vervained.  
Suddenly, Katherine walked in.  
A moment later, she and the guy fought. Then, once the guy was beaten up a little, she started to untie the thing from around his neck.  
When she had finished, he told her, "You go first. I'll catch up."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes; go. I'll meet you in the tomb."  
He watched, as she went into the hole in the ground to be the first to get to the cure.  
Damon crawled over to Rebekah and pulled the arrows out of her back. Then, once he felt that he could go on, he jumped into the hole to also find the cure.

Half an hour later, Damon and Katherine had found Silas' tomb and stood at the ancient table where Silas slept with the cure for vampirism. It was in a box.  
She carefully removed the cure and both vampires left with it.


	13. I Know What You Did Last Summer

It was a beautiful night, as Katherine walked into the boarding house.  
She entered the living room and grabbed herself a shot glass of Bourbon, before sipping it, waiting for Damon to come home. She had just had the worse night she could have possibly had. She needed Damon.  
A few minutes later, Damon walked in.  
"What happened to you?" he asked, looking at her.  
She set the now empty shot glass down and looked at him.  
"I had a fight with Rebekah and she shoved the cure down my throat. I'm human."  
He bit his wrist and held it out to her.  
"Here."  
"No, Damon," she replied. "No one's taken the cure before. There's a chance I might not wake up. That's not a risk I'm willing to take. Are you?"  
He put his hand down.  
"You've got a point. I don't want to take that risk any more than you do."  
They smiled at one another.


	14. True Lies

It was a dark night, as Katherine sat in a chair in a room, using a piece of wood to stab her leg over and over, in order to keep her mind off Silas' compulsion. Silas had compelled her to weaken Damon and then kill him. She had already weakened him with vervain, but she was trying her hardest to fight the compulsion. So, she was setting her mind on pain, instead of killing her boyfriend.

What felt like an hour later, she didn't feel the pull of the compulsion anymore, so she stopped giving herself pain. She then untied Damon from the chair and they left to go home.


	15. Dead Man On Campus

It was a dark night, as Katherine stood on the clock tower, which was in the town square. She couldn't outrun time, so she was going to jump off the clock tower to end her own suffering. She was dying of old age, because time was catching up with her. Besides, she was tired of running from her enemies. She had ran from Klaus for 500 years. She was done running. All she wanted was for this to all end.  
She closed her eyes and then jumped.  
A moment later, she felt wind, as she plummeted towards the sidewalk.  
A few minutes later, she felt as if someone had caught her.  
She opened her eyes to see that Damon had caught her.  
He set her on her feet.  
They looked at each other.  
"What the hell are you thinking?" he asked her.  
"I want this to end. I thought that if I died, it would all go away. I'm dying of old age and it can't be stopped. Time is catching up with me. I'm running out of time," she explained.  
"We'll figure this out, but you should've told me. Let's make the most of it. Shall we?"  
She gave a smile. Maybe this wasn't bad. It was like a new version of Romeo and Juliet; their story.


	16. The Cell

Damon woke up in a cell, Katherine in a cell beside his on her back, out cold. He knew without a doubt that he was back in the Augustine Vampire Society's lair. This time around though, he was accompanied by his now human sire; Katherine.  
He sat up and reached his arm through the bars to wake her to make sure she was okay. She was human now, so it was easier for her to get hurt. Besides, he loved her and knew that no matter what, he had to protect her.  
"Katherine. Wake up, Katherine," he said, as he gently shook her.  
A few minutes later, she came to.  
He stopped and brought his arm back inside his own cell.  
She slowly sat up and then looked at him.  
"What the hell? Where are we?"  
"Welcome to the Augustine Vampire Society."  
"I get why Maxfield would capture you, but why me? I'm human now."  
"Maybe he wants to do a different experiment on you. You did used to be a vampire."  
"We have to get out of here," she stated.  
"I know. We'll get out of here. We just need to find out how and make a plan."  
The got to their feet.  
She looked at him again.  
"How did you get out last time?"  
"A member opened the door before the fire started," Damon informed her.  
Wes soon came in and shot Damon, before taking Katherine to his experiment lab.

When Damon woke up in his cell, Katherine and Maxfield were gone. He knew what that meant; she was being experimented on first.  
He got to his feet and started looking for a way out of his cell, knowing he could be doing anything to her.

Katherine lay on an autopsy-like table, a tube in her arm that went into a bucket, weak, vision blurry and dim. She could tell that she was in Wes' lab and that he was doing something with syringes and something liquid. Beyond that, she didn't know what exactly was going on.

When he found the lab, Damon through Wes away from his sire and took the tube out of her arm and took off the metal restraints for her wrists and ankles. He then gently picked her up in his arms and carried her out, heading home.

Once in his room, he gently layed her down in his bed and sat on her bedside, waiting for her to awaken.

When she came to, she was in Damon's room in his bed with him seated on her bedside. Also, she was feeling better than she had been in the lab.


	17. Fifty Shades of Grayson

It was a dark night, as Katherine walked down the stairs to get something to drink.  
Suddenly, half way down the stairs, she felt a sharp pain on her left arm that moved to the left side of her chest.  
She put a hand there and it was as if she couldn't breathe. She didn't know what was going on, but she guessed that she was dying tonight.  
A moment later, she collapsed and fell down the stairs. Then everything went black for her.

Damon was in the living room, when he heard a thud from the stairs and silence, so he went to investigate, only to find the love of his life on her back at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Katherine."  
He was instantly at her side.  
As he knelt beside her, he listened for a heart beat with vamp hearing, but couldn't hear anything from her, so he figured that she had had a heart attack.

Half an hour later, Damon was at the hospital, standing outside a room, watching the doctors try to revive her after her heart attack.  
After twenty minutes, they were about to revive her and she was settled into a recovery room.


	18. 500 Years Of Solitude

It was a dark night, as Damon walked into his room, where she was confined to bed rest. She was supposed to take it easy.  
"Hey," she greeted with a smile.  
"Hey," he greeted back.  
He sat on her bedside.  
"Feeling any better?" he asked.  
"Well, would you if you were in my situation?"  
"Good point. What do you want? I'll give you whatever. Just name it."  
"How about a drink?" she suggested.  
"I'll be right back," he replied.  
He got to his feet and left to get her a shot glass of Bourbon. He couldn't stop himself from thinking that this could be her last drink.  
He poured a shot glass of Bourbon and headed up the stairs to her.

Once in his room, he sat on her bedside and handed her the drink.  
She took it and began to slowly drink it.  
He watched her silently, wishing he could stop her from dying.  
Soon, she had finished.  
She set the empty shot glass down on the end table.  
"Now go to sleep. Don't worry; I'm not leaving you. I'm staying right here with you," he told her.  
She smiled and he smiled back.  
She layed down under the covers, on her back, and closed her eyes.  
He knew her time was close. Though it hurt to watch her die, he stayed beside her, never leaving her. Though he couldn't stop her death, he could ease her pain. And so he did. He went inside her head, reliving the happy memories and taking away the painful ones, pushing the painful memories to the very back of her mind.  
Before he knew it, she was gone.  
He left her head and looked down at her in grief.  
He bent down and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Goodbye, Katherine."  
That was the best he could do, because he had never been good with farewells. He never liked goodbyes. He knew though, that he would see her again on the Other Side, whenever that day came.


End file.
